Sleep Is More Important (AmeriPan)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Movies always repeat themselves, but when you're dating someone as rambunctious as Alfred F. Jones. There is no break. Mainly for poor Kiku. Decent(funny) plot and no suggestive themes but still a T story (just to be safe). Rushed this one like no tomorrow I'm sorry


Author's Commentary: WHO MISSED ME? Nobody, got it :''^) So leading up to Valentine's day, I decided to upload one fanfiction per day. I know, it's bad. But I need to do this.

Warning's: None, pure AF. Still teen for an extra measure. Funny plot

Ships: AmeriPan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I want hetalia tho

"Hey Keeks!" Alfred yelled rushing into the bedroom. Kiku was currently staying with him from overseas, which meant a lot to him. Alfred was out of breath and holding a plastic bag in his hand. Kiku looked up from his book, unphased from his actions (this happened quite frequently after all).

"Yes Alfred-san?" Kiku asked watching him set the bag down and Alfred sitting next to him. The American smiled and pulled the bag over to him, pressing a soft kiss to Kiku's cheek, causing his face to deepen a few shades with a blush. That was why he loved having him overseas. You can't really do that over a video call.

"I got some sick new movies for us to watch!" He said pulling them out of the bag. They were all horror movies. Kiku sighed and closed his book. Every time Alfred watched a horror movie, he always freaked out. But he always watched another one.

"Alfred-san, you know what happens when you watch those movies." The small Asian man said looking at him. The American sighed with a nod. That hasn't stopped him before tho.

"It's just, whenever I watch them with you. They don't seem that scary." Alfred said wrapping an arm around Kiku's shoulders. Normally, if someone touched him, Kiku would have shoved them away. Alfred was different tho. They were in a long distance relationship, Kiku normally living in Japan, while Alfred was in America. They never really saw each other 'face to face.'

"F-fine. What movies did you even get?" Kiku said with a blush. He honestly didn't know what to make of that comment, it it was a pickup line or a complement. Alfred removed his arm and held the movies out to Kiku.

"They are the newest, scariest movies out there!" Alfred said with a beaming smile. The movies that Kiku watched with him, weren't all that scary. The main character was always really overpowering and the special effects were way too much. He could have pointed out all the flaws in the movie, but didn't want to 'ruin' it for Alfred.

Kiku grabbed a random movie and read the back. It was about a possessed doll, something that has been in many movies, but always made Alfred freak out. The Asian man handed it to him having him nod.

"Alright dude! Let's watch this movie!" The American yelled standing up, helping the smaller man to his feet. He basically pulled Kiku down the stairs, handing him back the movie and rushing into the kitchen for snacks.

Kiku took it out of the box and slipped it into the dvd player, walking into the other room and grabbing a blanket for them. The sun had set a while ago, having the sky being dark, showing the stars. He sat down on the couch with a soft smile. It wasn't often that he was over at Alfred's house, but he loved everything about it.

"Alright dude! Let's watch this movie." Alfred said walking back into the room, raising a fist into the air then shutting off the light. He plopped down on the couch, having it dip under his weight, and pulled the blanket over his body. Kiku pushed play, reaching over for the popcorn he had made.

Each one of the previews looked very cheesy and Kiku could guess what happened in the end. He still watched them with Alfred regardless. It might have been easier for both of them if he would have moved in with the American for good, but he had a life back in Japan.

"This movie is going to be so good!" Alfred said with a wide smile as it began. Maybe next time, Kiku should bring some of his horror movies. As per usual in American flicks, there was three minutes of showing who made the movie. Then there was four minutes of establishing the scenery. After all of that, it started with a garage sale where they were selling the doll. Of course the person selling it saying 'Be warned of this doll' a trick Americans have over used.

"I think the sale has other good objects for purchasing." Kiku pointed out, seeing all the extra props in the background. Alfred sighed and rolled his sky blue eyes and looked at him.

"Just watch the movie Keeks." He chuckled kissing the side of the Asians head. Alfred leaned forward and put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, wrapping his arm around Kiku's shoulders. Kiku brought his feet up onto the couch, and rested his head on Alfred's left pec, hearing his heartbeat. The blond pulled him closer with a slight smile.

Of course halfway through the movie, the doll in a dark room with a small child. Kiku heard the other's heart beat speed up significantly. He smiled softly at how childish he was. The next thing that happened was the doll had 'moved on it's own.'

"Look out little dude!" Alfred yelled eyes fixed on the screen, having his body tense up. Kiku laughed and looked at the screen. The special effects in this movie, weren't over the top, but regardless it was still a cheesy movie. Kiku closed his eyes and completely leaned into Alfred's grasp.

Kiku was losing the battle to stay awake, Alfred was so warm, he was going to fall asleep at any minute. Normally if Alfred would have yelled at the T.V. like he always does, that would have kept him awake.

"Keek's you can't fall asleep on me! You need to stay awake!" Alfred yelled shaking the Asian till his eyes were open. Kiku looked up at him and sighed. He just wanted to sleep a little bit, but that wasn't going to happen.

"If it's because you need someone to watch the movie with, just shut it off." Kiku said with a yawn. He had came over to America yesterday, and was still getting used to the time change. Sleeping when he would have in Japan, while staying awake when he normally would. But he wasn't doing that, trying to stay awake all day and sleeping at night.

"M-maybe that is the case. Come on, there isn't much of the movie left. You can stay awake." Alfred pleaded, making sure that he wouldn't fall asleep. Kiku shook his head.

"Alfred-san we can watch it tomorrow morning. I want to sleep." Kiku mumbled turning his face so it was in Alfred chest, breathing in his scent. Alfred sighed throwing his head back. He couldn't say no to something that cute.

"Fine, we're watching more tomorrow then." Alfred huffed grabbing the remote and shutting it off. Kiku smiled and leaned up to press a soft kiss against Alfred's cheek.

"Arigatou Alfred-san." Kiku said resting his face against his chest, hearing his heartbeat pick up then slow down as he fell asleep.

-Authors Commentary: Oh my mapel this was a good idea at the time but it was so rushed, I'm sorry. There will be 13 more, leading up to Valentine's day

-Translator note (I don't speak Japanese)

Arigatuo=Thank you/thanks


End file.
